1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system which automatically stacks and folds waterproof tube film in a zigzag configuration in a film receiving box and then efficiently inserts the tube film received into an interior of cylindrical bag.
2. Background Art
In general, in order to package fertilizer or grain, etc. requiring a moisture-proof cylindrical bag made by weaving synthetic resin yarn lengthwise and breadth-wise, a waterproof bag is formed by inserting a cylindrically extruded tube film into the interior of the cylindrical bag, and then thermally adhering the inserted tube film to the cylindrical bag by means of a radio frequency thermal-adhering process.
Heretofore, a system for weaving a cylindrical bag and simultaneously inserting a tube film into its interior has been disclosed in Korean U.M. Publication 92-8530 by the same applicant of this application.
The 92-8530 publication relates to a system in which a rotating shaft of circular weaving machine for weaving the cylindrical bag from synthetic resin stretch yarns is wound on a hollow shaft, and then at a time of weaving the cylindrical bag at the circular weaving machine, the tube film wound in a roller is continuously supplied through the hollow shaft, so that the tube film is inserted into the interior of the cylindrical bag which is woven. Since this prior art inserting system can readily insert the tube film into its interior simultaneously with weaving the cylindrical bag, it is capable of improving manufacturing efficiency of waterproof bags adhered with tube film to the interior, surface thereof. Thus, a considerable improvement may be achieved. However, there are problems with that system as follows.
Ordinarily, cylindrical fabrics woven by a circular weaving machine are manufactured in a length of usually 1500-2000 m, and the width (or diameter) of a cylindrical bag is determined by the shuttle portion provided in the circular weaving machine. In the case of manufacturing different size cylindrical bags while providing the shuttle portion matched with the width of the cylindrical bag, the shuttle portion has to be disassembled and a new shuttle portion provided. There is a problem in that an operating process for changing the shuttle portion is very difficult, and much time is required and since the manufacturing speed of the tube film per unit time is five (5) times faster than the manufacturing speed of cylindrical fabrics. Because of this difference in manufacturing speeds of both processes, the tube film should be previously produced and stored by winding on a roller, and then laminated by supplying during weaving of the cylindrical fabrics. Exposure to moisture for long periods of the tube film, has been a problem in that large quantity orders are difficult to complete within a short period of time.